pripara_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Madeline Sycamore
Madeline Sycamore 'is the main character in Pripara: Fairytale World. Her main color is sugar pink. She is a lovely type idol and her preferred brand is Dreaming Marionette. She currently works in a unit with Yoshi Moriya and Kotori Yuuma, Kirakira Fairy. She is a Princess Class idol. On the idol rankings she is currently an Idol of Interest in the Debut Class. Appearance Has straight brown hair that reaches the bottom of her back. When she's in Pripara, her hair curls, making two drill pigtails. When she becomes a vocal doll in Season 2, her hair gets much shorter, wavier and she gains curly bangs. It also turns rose pink. Personality When she's in Pripara, She is very mysterious and dream-like. She is very sweet, and respectful. However, she is known to get confused easily, and spaces out frequently. She also grows weaker when she comes into Pripara, the reason for this being unknown. When she's outside of Pripara, she is very serious, but still very quiet, still giving her that "mysterious feeling." When she's outside of Pripara. In fact, the only thing that changes about her personality outside of Pripara is the fact that she is much stronger and can't go into daybreak mode. Relationships 'Hime- 'Madeline's manager. She is thankful for getting the opportunity to meet Hime, as, without her, she was afraid that her Pripara experience would be similar to her local idol days. However, as she makes sure that this is not the case, They have a happy relationship with each other. 'Yoshi Moriya-''' Madeline's partner. Madeline is grateful to have Yoshi as a friend, but sees herself as a burden to her due to her always having to make sure that Madeline stays out of trouble and is in a safe place before her "Daybreak Mode" hits. '''Kotori Yuuma- Usually being the victim of Kotori's well meaning but misunderstood pranks, Kotori's usually the only one in her group to usually make her upset, but she still likes Kotori, as she's also usually the first one to make her smile as well. [[Amaterasu Takamitsu|'Amaterasu Takamitsu']]- The only person in Pripara who deliberately makes her cry, Madeline is the usual target for Amaterasu's "passionate" ways. At first, Madeline tried to be her friend as she thought that she was lonely eating by herself all the time, but as soon as Ameterasu called her out, she knew that this was not a person to trust. Songs 0 week old Moonlight Etude Coords * Romantic Snow Princess Coord * Asian Royal Coord * Dreamy Pearl Coord * Dreaming Marionette Cyalume Coord * Royal Violet Bijoux Coord * Blossom Sugar Coord * Peach Floral Coord * Dreamy Tropical Sky Coord * Princess Pastel Dreamer Coord (casual coord) * White Swan Princess Coord History Past Madeline was adopted, and lived with her adoptive mother until she was 10. During that time, she became a local idol in Noboribetsu, and she was made fun of frequently by "better" idols.However, this experience of being a former idol caused Madeline to gain a lot of popularity very quickly. She eventually was visited by her birth parents and moved to their house in Paris. After about 6 months, she moved back to Japan by herself and, with a little more idol activity, gained her Priticket. Present Madeline enjoys going to Pripara everyday. Her fans refer to her as Princess, due to her sweet yet elegant nature. Making Drama Solo Stage * Cherry Blossom Papallion Prism Rink * Magic Stardust Shower * Sparkling Future Star 4 * Crystal Star Splash * Princess Aurora Rising Unit * Enchanted Fairy Flower * Princess Aurora Rising Quotes "Elegant mode... daybreak." Gallery See: Madeline Sycamore/Gallery See:Madeline Sycamore/Items Name Madeline is a name of French origin. Sycamore comes from Sycamore tree. Trivia * Although she can leave, she almost never leaves Pripara due to the sudden burst of weakness that entering and exiting Pripara gives her. * Her Cyalume Change aura is multicolored crescent moons. * It is currently unknown how, but Madeline created her first Making Drama, Cherry Blossom Papallion before even coming to Pripara for the first time. * Her Cyalume Charm is white, and her Cyalume Fairy wings represent a currently unknown type. Category:Lovely Idol Category:Idols Category:User: SingMeloetta Category:Feminine Category:Weak Category:Shy Category:Hair Color: Brown Category:Characters Category:Eye color: Brown Category:Eye Color: Purple Category:Pripara: Fairytale World Category:Eye color: Green Category:Hair color: Pink Category:Vocal Dolls